A la orden, Amo
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: [Secuela de Cómo mi Amo ordene] En ocasiones especiales, Sasuke también podía sucumbir ante los caprichos de Naruto. ¡Otanjōbi Omedetō Naruto!


_**Discleimer**_: Todos los personajes de la serie le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san ¬¬, pero para celebrar el cumpleaños de Naru-chan, recibirá a Sasuke adornado sólo con un gran moño en la cabeza :3

.

**A la orden, Amo**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Los ojos azules de Naruto lo miraron de arriba a abajo, escudriñándolo a detalle. El menor tenía colocada una mano en la barbilla, arrugando levemente su entrecejo en gesto un pensativo cómo si estuviera verificando la "calidad" del producto. Frente a él, Sasuke apretaba los puños, magullando la tela negra de su vestimenta, y adornando sus pálidas mejillas con un inusual tono rosa. Y la gran vena en su frente decía que ese color carmín no dependía de la vergüenza o timidez, sino de la ira contenida. ¿Cuándo pensó que vestirse con semejante porquería sería buena idea? Y al parecer -a la vista de Uzumaki- algo le hacía falta. ¡Maldito dobe exigente!

—No sé, pensé que te verías más _lindo_, teme. Creo que tienes los hombros y el pecho muy anchos-ttebayo.

La simple afirmación, pareció convertirse en una gran piedra cayendo sobre él. Un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo -que años atrás pensó haber controlado- volvió a presentarse.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy un hombre, usuratonkachi —siseó molesto.

A pesar de la bizarra situación su orgullo no le dejaba dar media vuelta, o golpear a Naruto por hacerlo vestirse de semejante manera. Tres meses atrás el áureo había vestido un traje similar; de color rosa, falda corta y encajes por doquier. Sólo por cumplir el "deber" de ser su regalo de cumpleaños. Desde esa noche las cosas entre ellos cambiaron. Tampoco se consideraban fetichistas a los trajes de Maid's, pero cuando Sakura apareció en su casa -cargada de esa bolsa sospechosa- sintió un mal presentimiento. Ella era la única persona que podía echarle en cara el avance de su relación sentimental con Naruto. Y como regalo de cumpleaños para el Jinchuuriki, Haruno ayudó al rubio a conseguir un traje similar para Sasuke.

Al final terminó vistiendo ese horrendo conjunto. Contrario al de Naruto, éste era en color negro, con los detalles del mandil y la diadema en blanco, de falda y mangas largas. En conclusión; el atuendo perfecto de una _recatada_ sirvienta. Desde el principio lo dejó claro, aceptaría los caprichos de Uzumaki sólo si él mismo elegía el traje. Y toda aquella faramalla lo llevaba a ese momento en especial, parado delante del cumpleañero escuchando su veredicto.

—Se supone que no debo ser "lindo". Y si tanto te decepciona puedo ir a cambiarme, por mi mejor.

El rubio reaccionó antes que Uchiha fuera a encerrarse al baño.

—¡Espera! —le abrazó con fuerza, tirándolo en la cama, deteniéndolo. Sasuke bufó al sentir el peso del menor sobre él—. Dijiste que harías esto por mi cumpleaños-ttebayo. ¡Debes cumplirlo! Además… —continuó, susurrándole al oído—, no me importa si no eres lindo, eres bastante sexy. ¿Cumplirás tu parte como buena servidumbre?

Sasuke no lo pensó demasiado, dejándose vencer por ese único día.

—A la orden, _amo._

Una sonrisa zorruna adornó los labios de Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke también sonriera de medio lado. Uzumaki lo soltó, sólo para aprovechar la oportunidad y subir a horcadas sobre él. Uchiha alzó ambas manos, sosteniendo su rostro y acércalo a él hasta unir sus labios en un beso. Suave y rítmico, convirtiéndolo poco a poco en una hambrienta lucha de poder y placer. Dominar, disfrutar y anhelar. Al moreno no le importaba sucumbir ante los caprichos del futuro Hokage de vez en cuando. En ocasiones especiales valía la pena. No todos los días se cumplen años.

—Feliz cumpleaños —al despegar sus labios le felicitó con una sonrisa sincera. De esas exclusivas que sólo Naruto podía jactarse de apreciar.

Por respuesta amplió su sonrisa, volviendo a la caza de los labios contrarios. Esa ocasión la aprovecharía al doble. Con su propia _maid_ personal cumpliendo sus órdenes, la noche no le rendiría. Tiempo atrás odiaba la fecha de su nacimiento, pero ahora junto a Sasuke, la vida le recompensaba con creces.

¡Le encantaba festejar su cumpleaños!

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Que les pareció? espero que aún corto les gustara. Y lo siento por si esperaban leemon, pero mi mente se quedo seca y sin ideas ._. Pero quise hacer algo para el cumpleaños de Narutin :3, aunque sea solo un pequeño drabble. Y aprovechando la oportunidad… **_

_**¡Otanjōbi Omedetō**_ _**Naruto**__**! Porque él si se lo merece XD**_

_**Y con esta felicitación me despido n.n**_

_**Nos vemos! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
